Rincon Harmony
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shot con diferentes géneros y situaciones, una sola cosa en común... el harmony.
1. Estaba escrito

**Un espacio totalmente Harry/Hermione, uhm se que en algunos drabbles no parecera asi pero bueno, adoro el drama, no lo puedo evitar xD, ojala sea de su total agrado.**

**Los drabbles seran de 300 o 500 palabras, no mas, no menos ^^.  
**

**Desclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de JKRowling.**

**Datos importantes sobre este drabble:Esta situado despues de la batalla final, Vodemort fue vencido, no estoy tomando en cuenta el epilogo.**

* * *

"**Estaba escrito"**

Estás lo más alto de aquel castillo, fue tu refugio después de la celebración ya que de un momento a otro ese ambiente te había cansado.

Aspiras profundamente una, dos veces, tratando de encontrar la felicidad que hasta hace unos momentos habías sentido, no… no aparece.

De la nada la imagen de tu castaña amiga aparece en tu mente, segundos después el inesperado beso que le regalo a Ron, el enojo llega a ti, la decepción.

Una triste sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro al recordar ese extraño sentimiento que se apodero de ti cuando estabas con ella, algo que ni Ginny te hacía sentir, recuerdas como te asustaste al pensar en la palabra_ amor._

En ese momento alguien toca tú hombro, no necesitas voltear para saber de quién se trata.

— Todos te buscan.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Es el lugar al que yo iría.

Te giras lentamente justo para ver como Hermione se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Estás bien?

Notas la preocupación en su rostro, te hace sonreír.

— Sólo siento que algo no encaja.

Te sonríe y sin que diga una palabra puedes darte cuenta que a ella le pasa lo mismo.

— Algo no está bien, algo va mal.

La castaña se pone a tu altura, acaricia tu mejilla y te mira por un largo rato.

— Estaba escrito.

No entiendes a qué se refiere, abres la boca para replicar pero te lo impide.

— Esto es lo correcto.

Se inclina hacia ti, segundos después posa sus labios sobre los tuyos, fue demasiado rápido como para denominar a ese gesto como un beso, pero sabes que era la intensión, se separa de ti, te sonríe tristemente mientras ves como las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, te tiende la mano, la tomas sin vacilar.

Aunque te duela, sabes que ella tiene razón… estaba escrito.

**Fin**

* * *

******Bien ¿Que les parecio? ojala les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios en un review oka oka =)**


	2. Tiempo

**Segundo Drabble**

**Palabras:300**

* * *

"**Tiempo"**

_Es tiempo de partir, es tiempo de alejarme de ti._

Veo una gran sonrisa cruzar por tu rostro mientras te acercas a ella y la miras como si fuera la luz de tus ojos, la razón de tu existir.

_Sé que no notarás mi ausencia, sé que no te dolerá._

Es el momento, no hay peligros asechándote, tengo que llevarme esto que siento por ti lejos, muy lejos, antes de que te haga daño.

_Ella llenará el vacío, ella te salvará._

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al verte feliz, puedo vivir con eso, puedo sobrevivir, en ese momento escucho un alboroto, me perdí de la gran noticia, si, por fin lo has hecho, veo como uno a uno de esos pelirrojos llegan a su lado y los abrazan efusivamente felicitándolos.

_Mi tiempo pasó, el suyo llegó._

Una solitaria lágrima recorre mi mejilla, mientras siento cómo mi corazón deja de latir, cómo agoniza, cómo muere…

Yo sonrió, es lo que debo hacer, es lo que una amiga debe hacer.

_No te importará, me olvidarás._

Tal vez vuelva en algunos años, cuando este preparada, cuando no duela tanto verte a su lado.

Levantas la vista y buscas mis ojos, puedo notar tu sorpresa al verme, mi expresión te preocupa, me interrogas con la mirada, sonrió de nuevo, tratas educadamente de deshacerte de Ron para ir a mi lado, es tarde, el momento llegó, coloco la mano en mi corazón y te miro intensamente, lo comprendes al instante, veo la tristeza recorrer tu rostro e intentar desesperadamente llegar a mi lado, otra sonrisa y desaparezco de ahí, sé que no eras para mí, sé que no era lo correcto, este no era nuestro tiempo.

_Es tiempo de dejarte ir, es tiempo de tratar de vivir._

**FIN**

* * *

******Eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado =), en verdad gracias por sus reviews. Hasta la proxima...**


	3. China

**Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, en verdad, me alegra que les esten gustando los Drabbles, ^^**

**Drabble 3: China.**

**Total de palabras: 300  
**

* * *

"**China"**

¿Qué demonios me había pasado? ¿En qué momento había dejado atrás a la Hermione sensata para darle paso a… a esto?

— ¡Hermione espera!

Escucho su desesperado grito llamándome, esto no me detiene, aprieto el paso.

— ¡Tonta, tonta!

¿No podía dejar las cosas como estaban? ¡Oh claro que no! ¿Tenía que arruinarlo todo?, ahora huir del país no me parecía tan mala idea, siempre tuve el deseo de conocer China.

— ¡Necesitamos hablar!

¿Hablar? ¿Acaso no había quedado todo claro hace unos minutos? Su cara de confusión y esa desagradable sonrisa burlona que apareció en su rostro lo habían dejado todo muy claro, mi absurda y nada a lugar confesión ¡Le causaba gracia!, no lo culpaba, hasta Ron que desafortunadamente lo escucho todo soltó tremenda carcajada.

Llego a la puerta del castillo, sólo unos metros más y podre desaparecer de ahí, desafortunadamente nunca fui muy rápida, de un momento a otro siento como por fin toma mi brazo obligándome a detenerme.

Nuestras respiraciones son un tanto agitadas, puedo ver su rostro totalmente rojo a causa del esfuerzo, aun así esa estúpida sonrisa sigue ahí.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— No.

— Hermione por favor…

— No Harry, creo que todo quedo muy claro cuando yo…

No, no puedo continuar, esto es demasiado vergonzoso, no podré soportarlo, no de nuevo.

— ¿Me podrías escuchar?

— No tiene caso.

Hace una mueca, se inclina hacia mí unos milímetros, lo piensa de nuevo y retrocede.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Me besa, siento sus cálidos y muy deseados labios posarse sobre los míos, me quedo en estado de shock, se separa de mí, la confusión invade mi rostro, él solo sonríe.

— Lo único que quería decirte es que también te amo.

Mi corazón late desaforadamente mientras sonrió, ¿Es esto real?, si lo era… después de todo conocer China no se me parecía tan buena idea.

**Fin**

* * *

******Uhm he cambiado un poco el genero je, tanto drama no es bueno (?) LOL**


	4. Destrózame

**Después**** de una larga ausencia ando de vuelta uhm ahora con el primer One-shot de este espacio, este es posible que lo hayan leido ya, porque lo habia publicado pero uhm lo borre hace tiempo LOL fue raro pero bueno aqui esá de vuelta, espero que sea de su agrado...**

* * *

"**Destrózame"**

_Destrózame_

Nunca pensé que esas palabras salieran de mis labios, que esa idea inundara mi conciencia, mis sentidos, mi todo, que ese hecho me robara las ganas de vivir, que me matara lentamente.

El dolor de mi cuerpo es insoportable, pero nada comparado con el dolor que siente mi corazón.

A cada segundo que pasa siento cómo se desgarra, cómo sangra, cómo me suplica terminar con esta agonía.

— Destrózame.

Las lágrimas que viajan por mis mejillas son casi indetectables, la lluvia que cae en ese momento hace que se confundan, escucho una risa, seguida de un intenso dolor.

— Acaba ya.

Mis rodillas pierden fuerza y caigo al suelo, mi respiración se dificulta cada vez más, siento cómo en cada bocanada de aire que doy se escapa parte de mi vida, aunque la vida me la hayan quitado hace horas.

— Termina de una vez.

Un grito, una luz cegadora que viaja de un extremo a otro, suplicas, palabras de ánimo, ellos me piden que continúe, que luche, que no me rinda, ¿Pero es que acaso ellos no entienden que fuerzas es lo que más me falta en este momento?, él me las quito, me quito el aire, me quito la vida, las ganas de vivir, me la quito a ella.

— ¡Harry lucha!

¿Luchar?, pero ¿Luchar para qué? ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo.

— _Estamos juntos en esto._

Una débil sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, junto con una mueca de dolor.

— Estamos juntos en esto.

Otro dolor agudo brota de mi cuerpo pero yo no grito, no hago nada, sólo me quedo ahí, a su merced, que haga conmigo lo que quiera.

— ¡No te dejes vencer!

Ya me ha vencido, me ha matado así que ¿Para qué seguir con ésta farsa? Que acabe de una vez, que cumpla su sueño, que derrote a Harry Potter, que se lleve la gloria de hacerlo, que conquiste el mundo, que haga lo que quiera, pero antes que me lleve a su lado.

— Tan débil Harry Potter.

Levanto la vista, mis ojos luchan por cerrarse, falta poco, lo siento, lo veo venir.

— Destrózame.

Una risa, veo su pálido rostro lleno de triunfo, de gloria, de odio, sabe que el momento se acerca.

— Acabare con todo, todos me servirán, por fin tendré el poder que siempre merecí.

Un poco de culpa llega a mí, ¿Qué si eso no me preocupa? ¿Qué si me alegra eso? ¿Qué si no pienso en los demás?

Pues sí, me molesta, quisiera cambiarlo todo, quisiera acabar con este monstro para tráele paz a los demás, paz, que a mí me fue negada, pero no puedo hacer nada ya, él me conocía muy bien por eso me la quito, él sabía perfectamente que ella era mi motor, mi alegría, mi todo y ahora que me la ha quitado no tengo nada más, soy como un cadáver, un muerto en vida, por eso quiero que ya acabe, que termine con su diversión que deje de jugar y termine de una vez con esto.

— Termina ya.

— ¡Harry! ¡Pelea! ¡Ella no murió en vano!

Voldemort ríe mientras yo dirijo mi vista hacia Ron, sus palabras duelen y mucho, veo sus ojos azules llenos de pena, de tristeza.

— ¡Que no sea en vano!

Sé que trata de darme ánimos, él piensa que el deseo de venganza me hará fuerte, me hará ganar, pero en esta ocasión no es así, cierro un poco los ojos ya que los recuerdos me atacan.

— _No te dejare solo._

— _Lo venceremos juntos._

— _Te amo Harry y yo…._

_Un beso, los labios más cálidos que jamás hubiera probado, esperanza, esperanza que lo inundo..._

— _¡Avada kedavra!_

— _¡HERMIONE!_

_Su cuerpo que cae a la hierba con un sonido seco, la vida que se le fue en un segundo, risas, llanto, dolor, sangre, odio, muerte._

Abro los ojos de golpe, la fría brisa hace que me estremezca, la hierba esta helada, todo había sido en vano, esa búsqueda, los horrocruxes, las aventuras, el apoyo, todo se había ido al demonio, él me lo había quitado con un simple hechizo, me lo había arrebatado fácilmente.

Quería morir ya no sentir más dolor, ya no quería ser Harry Potter el que estaba destinado a terminar con Voldemort, ya no más, yo sólo quería ser Harry, sólo Harry y estar a su lado, junto a ella.

— ¡Destrózame!

Su vista se detiene en mí, sus pupilas rojas me ven con burla, sabe que ya no doy para más, que mi hora llegó, que el por fin gano, que es mi fin.

— ¡Harry!

— Lucha Harry Potter, tus amiguitos te lo suplican ve sus caras, tienen miedo, miedo a la muerte, miedo al dolor, miedo a mi poder, pero no te preocupes yo acabare con su miedo yo terminare con ellos al igual que lo hago contigo Potter, seré piadoso y los matare rápidamente, para que no sufran más.

Mis labios se tensan, el odio empieza a crecer, pero no puedo hacer más, la vida me abandona, iré a su lado.

— ¡Avada kedavra!

El rayo ilumino la noche, en un instante apareció la luz, gritos, gente corriendo y dos cuerpos que inertes cayeron a la hierba.

**-oooooOOOOOooooo-**

Olor a vainilla, su aroma, con una sonrisa la veo está sonriéndome con los brazos abiertos, sus facciones son de reproche aun así una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me destrozaron, me mataron junto contigo.

Toma mi mano, una luz que se ve a lo lejos, puedo ver a mis padres, a Dumbledore, Sirius.

Aprieto levemente su mano, esto es lo que esperaba, una existencia sin magos tenebrosos siguiéndome, una existencia con las personas que más quiero, una existencia a su lado.

**Fin**


	5. Despues de todo

**Cuarto Drabble: "Después de todo"**

* * *

"**Después de todo"**

_Después de todo, tú sólo eras su amiga._

Una mueca de disgusto se dibuja en tu rostro mientras bajas la mirada tratando de esconder las lágrimas que te abordan. ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió pensar que había algo más?

Era más que obvio que él sólo te veía como su hermana; tratas de controlarte, no era el mejor momento para ponerte a llorar, al menos no ese día, ya tendrías tiempo suficiente para lamentarte, pero no hoy, no el día de tu graduación, no cuando todos estaban pendientes de ti, no, no ahora.

Tal vez malinterpretaste sus atenciones, su preocupación, su cariño, era más que obvio que después de tantos años de amistad él te quisiera, claro, pero no del modo que tú soñabas.

Tragas saliva ya que en ese momento notas como él se acerca a cierta pelirroja, sonriendo toma su mano y la besa delicadamente; debes ser fuerte, después de todo sólo eras su mejor amiga.

La música empieza a tocar, había llegado la hora de sentarte en aquella mesa a observar como todos se divertían, porque si, ibas sola.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sientes que alguien toca tu hombro, te volteas asombrada y lo veas ahí, la viva imagen de la perfección, extiende su mano invitándote a tomarla, lo haces sin vacilar, te conduce a la pista de baile, se acerca a ti tomando tu cintura con fuerza, las piernas te flaquean, los nervios te traicionan y das un mal paso, pero él está ahí para ayudarte, como siempre lo ha estado, después de todo, él era tu mejor amigo; avergonzada te disculpas sin palabras, al hacerlo te pierdes en su verde mirada, ese era uno de los momentos por los cuales tú habías llegado a confundir las cosas, él te miraba como si fueras el centro de su universo, pero no, no era así.

— Te ves especialmente bella en esta noche.

Sus palabras te toman por sorpresa y hacen que tus mejillas se pongan coloradas, le sonríes tímidamente y desvías la vista, en ese momento, la ves, esa pelirroja que tú jurabas amaba con locura a tu amigo, besándose apasionadamente con otro chico, abres la boca sorprendida, tal vez todo es un sueño, ¡Pero ya te oiría esa chica!

— Hacen una buena pareja ¿Verdad?

Te giras bruscamente hacia él, esto debe de ser una broma, ya que sólo sonríe al ver a su "chica" con otro hombre, puede leer la confusión en tu rostro, te atrae más hacia él y tú sientes que flotas.

— No salimos desde hace un mes.

— Pero yo pensé que…

— Estoy enamorado de alguien más.

No despega la vista de ti, tus mejillas arden de nuevo, él al verlas sonríe burlonamente, estás confundida, tal vez, después de todo…

— Estoy enamorado de ti Hermione Granger.

— Harry yo…

Y te besa, de un momento a otro lo tienes pegado a tus labios, y tú no puedes más que sentirte inmensamente feliz, tal vez después de todo, nunca malinterpretaste las cosas.

**Fin.**


	6. Tu venganza

**Quinto drabble**

**Total de palabras: 500**

**Genero: Drama.(Que sorpresa xD)**

* * *

"**Tu venganza"**

Agradecimientos, más y más agradecimientos, ¿Acaso nunca vas a parar?

¿No me tienes ni siquiera un poco de consideración? ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de los momentos que juntos pasamos? ¿De esas veces que juraste yo era tu razón de vivir? ¿El amor de tu vida? ¿Dónde quedo eso? ¿A dónde se fue Harry Potter? ¿Esos celos tuyos mataron el cariño que me tenías?

Lo que más quiero es salir huyendo de ahí, pero sé que debo ser fuerte, después de todo si salía de ese salón las habladurías comenzarían, no se vería bien que la mejor amiga y la ex del homenajeado se fuera.

_Sabes que me haces daño, por favor, no sigas._

— Pero más que nada quiero agradecer a una persona.

Todos sonríen al saber que el final del largo, largo discurso se acerca.

— A esa persona que me apoyo en todo momento, esa persona que es la luz en mi oscuro camino, esa persona que amo con todo mi corazón sin la cual no podría seguir viviendo.

El corazón se me paraliza al ver como tú sonriente, ves directamente hacia el lugar donde estoy yo, tu intensa mirada me traspasa, sonríes, levantas poco a poco el brazo y señalas.

— Aquí frente a todos, te quiero pedir que seas mi esposa.

Una expresión de asombro general inunda el salón, yo sólo puedo sonreír débilmente, tal vez aún queda algo para nosotros, después de todo esa mentira no podía acabar con nuestro amor, después de todo, tú no pudiste creerla; abro la boca para decir algo, en ese momento Ginny que estaba a mi lado, se pone de pie, sorprendida veo como con lágrimas en los ojos sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

— Si Harry, acepto.

Después de sus palabras el salón explota, levanto la vista hacia tu dirección y veo cómo te bajas de aquel escenario para ir a reunirte con tu ahora prometida, claro, Ginny ¿En que estaba pensando? Sonrió tristemente, si, la habías creído, aunque no lograba comprender el porqué, sabía que habías creído esa artimaña de Ginny, ¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo te engañaba?

_Sabes que me matas, no sigas._

El grito de Ron me saca de mis pensamientos, reacciono justamente para ver como llegas junto a la pelirroja y la abrazas con fuerza, todos aplauden, todos festejan, yo lloro…yo muero…

Pero debo ser fuerte, no me debo doblegar ante el dolor, después de todo así era el amor, un día me amabas con locura, al otro le pedias matrimonio a alguien que no era yo, me limpio las lágrimas, orgullosa levanto la vista y te veo a ti, todavía abrazando a la pelirroja, pero tu mirada no está para nada concentrada en ella, al contrario, me vez directamente a los ojos y me sonríes burlonamente.

El alma se me va a los pies. Esa era tu venganza, las últimas palabras que me dijiste esa tarde de marzo, llegaron a mi cabeza.

— _Algún día sabrás lo que es querer morir por amor._

Ésta era tu venganza.

**Fin**

* * *

**Porque si Harry Potter tambien es vengativo (?) LOL, se que es un poco raro, pero bueno asi salio, espero que sea de su agrado, me voi, Hasta la proxima  
**


	7. Lo que más me duele

**Bueno esto es mi manera de festejar que mañana entro a la escuela ¬¬ LOL**

**Total de palabras: 500**

**Genero: Si, adivinaron... _Drama_.**

* * *

"**Lo que más me duele."**

_Lo que más me duele es saber que, no cumplí mi promesa._

Una triste sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro mientras veo cómo te derrumbas de nuevo, involuntariamente doy un paso hacia ti, extiendo la mano dispuesto a ayudarte pero me detengo en seco, no, ya no es posible.

Ron llega a darte apoyo, te toma entre sus brazos, sólo puedes apoyar tu cabeza sobre su hombro, el dolor sube por mi garganta al verte en ese estado, no, no soporto verte así.

_Lo que más me duele es saber que, te dejo sola._

Ambos sabemos que esto no debió terminar así, después de todo ya no había guerra, era nuestro momento, aun así ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? Debí por lo menos sospecharlo ya que, tanta felicidad no era normal, no era algo que yo mereciera.

Un grito que sale de tu boca, un grito que rompe los corazones de todos los que ahí están, Ron trata de tranquilizarte, puedo ver el dolor en el rostro de mi amigo pelirrojo, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe que decirte, si yo fuera él te diría que debes ser fuerte, que así es la vida, que tarde o temprano nos encontraremos.

_Lo que más me duele es darme cuenta que, no estaré más a tu lado._

En ese momento te liberas de los brazos de Ron, te tiras al piso y golpeas con fuerza aquel frio mármol negro.

— ¡No me dejes! ¡Yo te amo, no me dejes!

Tus palabras me calan en lo más profundo, no por favor, no me hagas esto.

Me pongo a tu altura, abro la boca para decir algo y en ese momento una gran luz aparece de la nada. Ante mi está ni más ni menos que mi querido padrino Sirius, me sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

— Lo superara.

— Pero debe saber que yo…

— Ella lo sabe.

Sirius me ofrece su mano, sé lo que me espera si la tomo, sé lo que me espera si la rechazo.

— No te puedes quedar.

Sé que tiene razón, aun así es difícil aceptarlo, apenas ayer te tenia entre mis brazos, hoy aquí estaba, a tu lado sin poderte tocar, a tu lado sin poderte hablar.

_Lo que más me duele es saber que, no podré volver._

— Vamos Harry, tus padres te esperan.

Sin quererlo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, pero… no te puedo dejar, no ahora, no a ti; Sirius ve la duda en mí, se acerca y toma mi hombro.

— Algún día la volverás a ver.

_Lo que más me duele es, dejarte._

— Es hora Harry.

— Sólo déjame despedirme.

Sin esperar respuesta delicadamente poso mis labios sobre tu mejilla, me pongo de pie y voy con mi padrino, doy unos pasos y giro la cabeza justo para ver cómo te tocas sorprendida el lugar que hasta hace un momento bese, sonríes un poco mientras acaricias la fría tumba de mármol negro que dice:

_Harry James Potter, gran amigo, gran mago, gran ser humano._

**Fin**

* * *

******Bien pues espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^, la próxima actualización sera ya un One-Shot, pero bueno nos vemos, hasta la próxima en verdad muchas, muchas gracias por sus Review.**


	8. Es justicia

**Yo de vuelta, trayendo lo que seria el segundo one de este espacio... es un poco larguito, pero vaya como disfrute escribirlo... no se, me llego a gustar, ojala tambien les agrade a ustedes ^^**

* * *

"**Es justicia"**

Porque cada palabra que había salido de tus labios había sido una mentira, todo mentira. Atrás quedo la Hermione que creía todas tus promesas, atrás quedo la tonta enamorada, tú la has matado.

En ese momento una traicionera lágrima recorre mi mejilla, la limpio con fuerza, no, no más, no derramare más por tu causa, eso ya paso, mi amor por ti murió aquel día de Septiembre, no fue precisamente por lo que paso en tu cumpleaños ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sonrió tristemente mientras trato de ocultar las ojeras con aquel costoso maquillaje, yo si lo recuerdo, ya que después de tus tantas promesas de amor, descaradamente te habías comprometido frente a todos con alguien que no era yo.

Después de eso, mi frio trato, el cual por supuesto te sorprendió ¿Qué esperabas, que viviera como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros? ¿Qué siguiera siendo tu amiga incondicional?

Niego con la cabeza lentamente mientras trato de meterme en aquel endemoniado vestido.

No, ya nada iba a ser igual, nada iba a ser como antes, a partir de este día todo iba a cambiar, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que te vi?, ¿Dos, cuatro, doce meses? El tiempo dejo de tener sentido para mi desde aquel día en el cual tú me gritase encolerizado que yo sólo era una absurda distracción en tu perfecta vida, que yo era la válvula de escape, que yo era un vil juego para ti.

Un sollozo se atora en mi garganta al recrear aquel momento, aun puedo sentir el dolor en mi pecho, agudo… mortal, y yo que te tenía esa gran noticia, noticia que pensé te haría cambiar de parecer, pensé que ese iba a ser motivo suficiente para que tú, te quedaras a mi lado… no fue así.

El reloj de la habitación suena de manera estrepitosa causando un respingo de mi parte, le doy un rápido vistazo, sonrió un poco y con un rápido movimiento de mi varita termino de arreglar mi cabello, una acción muy poco común en mí, pero el día de hoy la ocasión lo amerita, después de todo "El salvador" no se casaba todos los días. Una mueca de disgusto se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar las palabras que muchas veces me dijiste en la oscuridad, cuando tú y yo compartíamos la misma cama.

— _Sólo soy Harry, para ti siempre seré Harry, tu Harry._

— Hipócrita.

La amargura sube por mi garganta, las lágrimas han desaparecido por completo, el dolor se evaporo dejando paso al odio, al deseo de venganza.

Me dirijo rápidamente a la pequeña mesita de aquella habitación donde reposa la elegante invitación, y sobre ella una pequeña daga que guardo con cuidado bajo mi vestido, un extraño compartimiento, inocente, nadie sospechara.

Me veo al espejo rápidamente, acaricio mi plano vientre, al hacerlo las lágrimas resbalan sin que pueda hacer algo por retenerlas, _mi plano vientre…_

Trago saliva mientras desvió la vista de aquel punto de mi cuerpo que me resulta tan doloroso, puedo notar que ese vestido rojo sangre me sienta muy bien, combina a la perfección con aquel maquillaje, soy el estereotipo de la chica perfecta, aunque sólo sea la fachada ya que por dentro estoy hueca… sola. Un nudo sube por mi garganta mientras en mi cabeza escucho mis propios gritos pidiendo ayuda, ayuda que llego tarde, nada pudieron hacer por mí, nada pudieron hacer por _él…_

Trato de quitarme esos dolorosos recuerdos de mi mente, no es sano revivirlos a cada segundo de mi existencia, aun así, con cuidado tomo la pequeña cadena que descansa sobre aquella invitación y me la pongo rápidamente, dentro de ella está el nombre de la persona más importante en mi vida, persona que perdí gracias a ti.

Acomodo mi vestido quitando una inexistente arruga, tomo la invitación con delicadeza y me aguanto las ganas de estrujarla entre mis manos, aunque pensándolo bien eso sería bueno, si desaparecía la dichosa invitación tal vez yo me olvidaría de aquel plan…

No…, era necesario, sonrió una vez más mientras salgo de esa habitación la cual ha sido mi hogar por esos meses, este ha sido mi escondite, muchos pensaran que he enloquecido, que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no es algo que haría una persona normal, pero yo les digo, ¿Han sentido lo que es querer morir por amor?¿Han sentido como su corazón se desgarra al escuchar a su "amor", gritarles a la cara que sólo son un juego? ¿Han sentido lo que es perder algo que te pertenece, algo que amas?

No, creo que no lo hayan sentido y si es así, tal vez me comprendan un poco, me voy a un oscuro callejón ante la curiosa mirada de los peatones del centro de Londres, con orgullo veo como la gente se me queda viendo embobada, sí, me veo muy bien, ojala eso bastara para aliviar mi maltrecho corazón. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en la madriguera, aquel lugar que no eh visitado en todo este tiempo.

Apenas llego me doy cuenta que todo es demasiado patético y falso, todo es muy rosa.

Una mueca de asco se dibuja en mi rostro al momento que con elegancia paseo por aquel enorme jardín, ahora adornado con cientos de rosas, a lo lejos una pequeña capilla brilla en todo su esplendor, cientos, cientos de sillas para los invitados, en una mesa reposa el pastel de bodas, al igual que todo lo demás, rosa, otra mueca de mi parte y una pequeña carcajada escapa de mí, a mi alrededor la gente se me queda viendo, no pueden creerlo, los entiendo, tanto tiempo sin saber de la "Rata de biblioteca" y ahora se topaban con esto, subo mi pecho satisfecha, en ese momento doy un pequeño traspié, no caí ya que unas fuertes manos impidieron que me estampara contra el piso, sorprendida levanto la vista, al hacerlo y al ver esos ojos esmeraldas siento como me desmorono por dentro… no, no lo he superado, ahí está él, ese hombre que por años llame amigo, ese hombre del cual yo tontamente me enamore, ese que jugo conmigo, ese que me dejo vacía, ese que me quito todo.

El causante de mi dolor enarca una ceja mientras me devora con la mirada, puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro, el deseo, mi corazón late desaforadamente, puedo sentir mis mejillas arder, no puedo ni moverme, la decepción llega a mí, ya que, en verdad pensé que yo había dejado de amar a aquel moreno, ahora muy tarde y con dolor me daba cuenta que no era así. Harry se aclara la garganta mientras que con su mano me coloca frente a él, ahora en un terreno seguro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Frio, todo se volvió frio, la sequedad de su voz cala en lo más profundo de mi ser, involuntariamente llevo mi mano hacia mi muslo donde descansa la pequeña daga, debo hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no tomarla y abrirle el pecho al moreno en aquel momento.

— Asisto a una boda, gracias por invitarme.

Sonrió orgullosa levantando el mentón, sé muy bien que si por él fuera, esa invitación nunca hubiera llegado a mis manos.

— Yo no…

Pero no termina de hablar, en ese momento se escucha un pequeño chillido, ambos giramos la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan singular sonido, a nosotros llegaba la simpática Luna que al verme, sorprendida corría hacia mí, de un momento a otro me tenía entre sus brazos asfixiándome en un abrazo.

— ¡Viniste! ¡No lo puedo creer, Ginny se va a morir del gusto! ¡Cómo has cambiado! ¡Te ves fenomenal! ¿Pero, dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no nos habías visitado?

El reproche está presente, yo sólo puedo sonreír débilmente y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Luna disculpándome por ello, mientras Harry sigue con su vista clavada en mí.

— Oh vamos, tampoco fue tanto tiempo, sólo fueron unos meses.

— Si, once meces para ser exactos, eres una desconsiderada Hermione.

No puedo evitar reír ante el comentario de la rubia, claro, desconsiderada, ahora la desconsiderada era yo, pero no puedo decir nada en mi defensa ya que teóricamente yo los abandone sin razón aparente, ya que como era de esperarse nadie sabía de mi clandestina relación con el moreno que en ese momento apretaba lo puños con fuerza.

— Pero ya estoy de vuelta ¿No?, no me podía perder este momento, la boda de Harry.

Luna asiente rápidamente mientras me libera de su abrazo, es tan inocente que no nota el sarcasmo de mi voz, pero Harry que, aunque me duela es la persona que más me conoce en este planeta si, por eso aprieta aún más los puños.

— Te juro que Ginny se pondrá inmensamente feliz, estábamos segura que no vendrías y mírate, aquí estas, creo que no se puede pedir más, ¿No es genial que este aquí Harry?

La pregunta de Luna tomo desprevenido a Harry, la rubia tuvo que repetirle la pregunta un par de veces hasta que la pudo contestar.

— Claro, no iba a ser lo mismo sin ti Hermione.

Sonrió por compromiso mientras siento algo ardiente subir por mi pecho, el odio, la sed de venganza, en ese momento alguien llama a Luna, esta se disculpa y nos deja solos de nuevo a Harry y a mí, el silencio es aplastante, sólo se escuchan los murmullos de los invitados y la agitada respiración de Harry, toda sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, ahora no expreso nada, no quiero que adivine mis intenciones, no quiero que arruine mi…

— No deberías estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué? Fui invitada ¿Sabes? ¿O quieres que te muestre la invitación?

Llevo mis manos hacia mi pequeño bolso dispuesta a seguirle el juego pero rápidamente sus manos me lo impiden tomándome con fuerza, molesta levanto la vista, puedo ver la furia en ellos pero también el deseo, si, Harry Potter me desea, lo puedo notar en su tacto, en el cómo me mira, como se va fijando en cada una de las curvas de mi vestido.

— No te hagas la graciosa, sé lo que planeas.

— Ah ¿Si?

— Si, y no te permitiré que arruines mi boda, no te dejare Hermione Granger, antes yo…

— Antes tú ¿Qué?

Lo desafío, sus palabras me duelen pero no debo doblegarme ante él, no de nuevo, ya le he suplicado demasiado, ya me he humillado bastante.

Sonrió complacida al ver que se queda sin palabras, me deshago de su agarre, él solamente se limita a observarme y aunque trata de ocúltalo sé que muere por besarme, sé que el juego le gusta bastante, sé que soy su diversión favorita, me acerco lentamente a él, no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo alrededor, nadie nos presta atención, ante su atónita mirada y poniéndome un poco de puntillas le doy un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios.

— No te preocupes amigo mío, mi amor por ti ha muerto.

Doy media vuelta y lo dejo ahí plantado aun con la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa eso no se lo esperaba….

**-OOOoooooooooooooOOO-**

— _Felicidades señorita, está usted embarazada…_

_El mundo se me vino encima, no pude seguir el hilo de lo que aquel medico muggle me decía ¿Embarazada? Lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre, lo acaricie lentamente mientras la sonrisa se iba dibujando en mi rostro, embarazada… iba a ser madre, Harry iba a ser padre._

_La tristeza llegó a mí al momento de recordar el compromiso que ahora lo ataba a la pelirroja, pero, aun así, un poco de esperanza me inundo, un hijo, ¡Íbamos a ser padres!, él no podía simplemente darle la espalda, no, él no era así, tal vez, después de todo su compromiso fuera un error, sabía que al momento de enterarse de mi embarazo, feliz por la noticia me diría que íbamos a estar juntos, que le había dado la mejor noticia de su vida, que a partir de ese momento íbamos a estar juntos para siempre._

_El doctor sigue hablando pero no le prestó atención, ahora en mi mente lo único que esta es el dichoso rostro de Harry al saber que su primogénito venia en camino…._

_El frio viento que cala hasta los huesos, levanto la vista hacia el nublado cielo de Londres, se avecina una tormenta, sólo espero que Harry se dé prisa, sé que no es el mejor lugar para vernos, pero la verdad era que no tenía mucho de donde escoger, ese solitario parque era mi mejor opción, no podía arriesgarme a citarlo en una cafetería ya que corría el riesgo de que alguien nos escuchara, suelto un suspiro y en ese momento escucho a alguien acercarse, y ahí lo veo, mi Harry, viene envuelto en un largo abrigo negro que le cubre hasta la cara, enarco una ceja confundida por su extraño atuendo, en pocos segundos llega a mí, le sonrió ampliamente e involuntariamente me arrojo hacia sus brazos, algo no anda bien…_

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _Harry yo…_

— _Hermione, te dije que no me volvieras a buscar de esta manera, lo nuestro termino ¿Entiendes?_

— _Lo sé Harry pero yo debo decirte algo._

— _Hermione, no, no podemos seguir, mi compromiso con Ginny lo deja todo muy claro ¿No?_

_Trago dolorosamente saliva antes sus palabras ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que me dañan?, se muy bien que con ese compromiso lo nuestro de por si prohibido ahora se volvía imposible, aun así yo tenía que darle ésta noticia._

— _Harry debes saber algo, yo…_

— _¡No Hermione, entiende!_

_Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa haciéndome retroceder unos pasos, incrédula lo interrogo con la mirada, nunca me había tratado así, nunca._

— _Te entiendo yo sólo…_

_Se pasa la mano por su ya desordenado cabello, suspira un poco y aprieta los puños con fuerza._

— _Mira, no te quería decir las cosas de ésta manera pero tú no me dejas otra opción, yo pensé que... bueno Hermione no te amo ¿Entiendes? Yo amo a Ginny._

_Nunca me lo había dicho con todas sus letras ¿En qué momento perdí fuerzas y caí al suelo? No lo sé. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, veo como Harry se pone a mi altura y un poco apenado me da unas palmadas en la espalda._

— _Lo siento Hermione, pero es la verdad._

— _Pero tú me dijiste que…_

— _Sé lo que te dije y lo siento yo pensé que…_

_La furia recorre mi cuerpo, me pongo de pie rápidamente y al momento que él también lo hace, le golpeo su mejilla, mi mano queda marcada en su rostro, el enojo lo invade._

— _¡No me digas! ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué fui yo, un maldito juego?_

_Mi enojo es tanto que golpeo su duro pecho, puedo notar como la furia se va acumulando en su rostro, pero no me detengo, no, debo desahogarme, pero en un punto eso fue demasiado para él, toma con fuerza mis muñecas y me aparta de su lado, levanto la vista con las lágrimas empañándome la mirada._

— _¡Si, de acuerdo, fuiste un juego! ¡No eres para mí más que mi amiga! ¡Fuiste mi escape, mi distracción!_

_Al momento que se da cuenta de lo que dijo se disculpa rápidamente, pero ya es tarde, las palabras ya han hecho efecto, me separo de él negando con la cabeza._

— _Hermione, lo siento yo…_

— _Aléjate de mí._

— _Hermione por favor yo…_

_Acaricio mi vientre mientras me muerdo el labio, no, no se merece saber que estoy embarazada, no merece saber que él es el padre._

— _Por favor, perdóname…_

— _¡Te odio Harry Potter!_

_Me concentro en mi casa y desaparezco del lugar, lo último que vi, fue como Harry agarraba con fuerza su cabello maldiciéndose…_

**-OOOoooooooooooooOOO-**

Lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas, unos cuantos ojos curiosos que me ven con interés, pero yo como siempre sonrió, aunque sea una máscara, sonrió, debo mostrarme feliz, dichosa, la boda está a unos veinte minutos de realizarse, el lugar está cada vez más lleno, me he pasado la mayor parte del día saludando a viejos conocidos, haciendo las típicas preguntas para quedar bien ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Harta, estoy harta!, no puedo soportar más este martirio, pero tengo que sacar fuerzas, después de todo se lo debo a él… al recordarlo un nuevo dolor que brota de mi pecho, mas lágrimas que reprimo y en ese momento acaricio delicadamente la cadena que cuelga sobre mi pecho.

— Chris…

— _No pudimos hacer nada, lo siento mucho._

— _Tuvo una grave hemorragia y nosotros, nosotros…_

Aprieto con fuerza aquella copa que hasta hace unos momentos tomaba con mi mano logrando que ésta se hiciera añicos, el vidrio me hace unas cortadas que al instante sangran escandalosamente, maldigo por lo bajo mientras me pongo de pie y me alejo de aquellos curiosos ojos, voy a una de las tantas mesas y tomo una servilleta tratando de parar la sangre que amenaza con manchar mi vestido.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Mi pelirrojo amigo Ron, me toma rápidamente de la mano y me conduce hacia la casa, una vez adentro busca con desesperación un botiquín.

— Estoy bien Ron.

— Si claro, esa sangre no es real.

Sin poderlo evitar suelto una pequeña carcajada, me sorprendo a mí misma ya que desde hace meses una verdadera risa no se escuchaba de mis labios, Ron nota mi sorpresa y enarca una ceja.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué no habías venido a saludarme?

Con agiles movimientos limpia mis heridas y se dispone a curármelas, yo ante sus preguntas no puedo más que encoger los hombros.

— No me pasa nada, no había venido porque no te había visto, eso es todo.

— Y me vas a decir por qué te desapareciste de esa manera.

— No fue nada, sólo necesitaba espacio.

— Si, espacio.

— Ron, por favor, no volví para que me reproches todo el día, además después de hoy no importará.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Al instante que esas palabras salieron de mis labios me arrepentí de haberlas dicho ¿Por qué tenía esa plática con Ron? ¿Acaso quería publicar mi perfecto plan? Hago una mueca y asiento con la cabeza rápidamente.

— Si, no es nada.

Termina de hacerme las benditas curaciones, toma mi mano y suspira.

— Te extrañamos mucho, no vuelvas a huir de esa manera.

Asiento lentamente y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

— Gracias Ron.

En ese momento escucho un carraspeo, me separo de mi pelirrojo amigo y me topo con Harry, al verlo, de nuevo el odio aparece.

— ¿Interrumpo?

— No, claro que no, sólo curaba las heridas de Hermione…

Ojala esas curaciones llegaran hasta mi corazón, bajo la mirada tristemente mientras respiro entrecortadamente. Las voces aparecen de nuevo, mi propia voz retumba en mis odios.

— _¡Salven a mi bebé!_

Doy un salto sobresaltada mientas inevitablemente las lágrimas aparecen, cuando lo recuerdo a él, no puedo hacer nada por ocultar mi dolor.

— ¿Estás segura que estas bien?

— Yo sólo…

— _¡Salven a mi bebé!_

— Lo siento debo… yo…

¿En qué momento empuje a Ron y salí disparada de esa casa que me sofocaba? No lo supe, de lo último que fui consiente fue el cómo apresuradamente corría hacia el pequeño bosque que estaba cerca de ahí, debía controlarme, debía tener la mente fría, debía…

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un punto seguro de aquel bosque, lejos de ojos curiosos, lejos de Harry, lejos de todo, me recargo en uno de los arboles mientras entre sollozos tomo la daga de mi muslo, acaricio su filosa hoja y sin querer me corto un dedo, la sangre brota al instante mientras recuerdo el hecho que arruino mi vida por completo…

_Después de cuatro meses alejada del mundo mágico había aprendido a ser feliz, no necesitaba otra cosa, si bien era cierto que la magia había quedado prohibida para mí, todo quedaba compensado con mi pequeño bebé, ese pequeño que se desarrollaba en mi ahora abultado vientre, adoraba la manera como en las tiendas las personas se detenían a acariciar mi barriga, en esos meses no había vuelto a saber de Harry, él había muerto para mí y aunque aún dolía en el fondo de mi corazón su rechazo, su engaño, sabía que dentro de unos años lo superaría; aunque corría el riesgo de que mi hijo, Chris, como lo había llamado, se pareciera a ese vil moreno, sabía que podría superarlo._

_¿Por qué no volvía a mi mundo, a mi hogar? Simplemente no podía, ya que ¿Qué explicación daría? No podía llegar campantemente diciendo que el pequeño que se desarrollaba en mi era un Potter, eso sería escandaloso y desastroso, es por eso que tome la decisión de alejarme para siempre de ese lugar, mi hijo sería un muggle mas, no permitiría que se acercara a la magia, no, no lo dejaría, en ese instante me detengo en el ventanal de una tienda de ropa para bebés, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la pequeña ropita que muestran en el lugar. _

_Decidida a comprar entro en ella._

_Después de unas horas me había gastado fácilmente el dinero que una familia decente gastaría en un mes en alimentos pero mi pequeño lo valía, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro salí de la tienda dispuesta a ir a mi nueva casa, acaricio mi vientre dándole unas pequeñas palabras a mi Chris, y es en ese momento al levantar la vista que lo veo, a unos metros de mí, Harry…_

_Trago saliva mientras mi mundo se detiene, va con Ginny, su amada Ginny, ambos tomados de la mano comiendo un helado, me congelo, no puedo moverme, el pánico llega a mí, ya que si él levanta la vista me vera ahí, embarazada…_

_¿En qué momento me decidí el cruzar la calle? No lo pensé, sólo lo hice, de la nada sentí un duro golpe sobre mi costado, un grito de dolor, las bolsas que cargaba volaron por los aires y después todo se volvió negro…_

No tengo que levantar la vista para saber que él está ahí, no dejo de sollozar, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué sentido tiene?, noto como da un paso vacilante y lentamente se pone a mi altura, yo no le prestó atención, sólo sigo llorando mientras aprieto esa daga entre mis manos, Harry abre mi puño quitándome la daga.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— No creo que te importe.

— Claro que me importa, eres mi amiga.

— Oh ¿Ahora si soy tu amiga? ¿Desde cuándo deje de ser el juguete?

Puedo ver el dolor cruzar por su rostro, aprieta los labios y suelta un suspiro.

— Sabes que no quería decir eso, sólo que bueno, no sé, quería solucionar el problema, no quería que sufrieras, sabía que no me dejarías en paz yo…

— Te equivocas, ya lo había aceptado.

— Pero tú, esa noche…

— Sólo tenía una noticia que darte.

Aprieto los labios al momento que las lágrimas siguen y siguen saliendo, mi pecho sube y baja de manera agitada, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Tan pronto me olvide de la promesa que le hice a Chris?

— ¿De qué hablas?

Levanto la vista y puedo ver en su rostro la preocupación, sus ojos verdes me ven con cariño, pero eso no bastara para detenerme, le arrebato la daga con fuerza en un descuido de su parte y la tomo entre mis manos, él no hace nada por impedírmelo, no ve nada malvado en mis acciones.

— Te odio Harry.

Mis palabras son certeras, firmes, las lágrimas dejan de salir, ahora no recorren mis mejillas, ahora están guardadas en mi corazón.

— Hermione yo…

— Tú me lo quitaste, fue tu culpa que yo… que yo…

— No te entiendo, será mejor que vayamos a la madriguera, no estás bien.

— No, no lo estoy ¿Por qué debiera de estarlo?

— Hermione, me preocupas.

— Tú me lo quitaste…

Mi voz es apenas un susurro audible, veo a la nada, apenas soy consciente de cómo Harry enarca una ceja confundido mientras se debate entre llevarme cargando de ahí o no. Yo sólo veo al pasado al momento que desperté en ese hospital totalmente confundida, reviví el momento en el cual aterrada, acaricie mi vientre, mi bebé no estaba, estaba vacía.

— Vámonos de aquí, necesitas ayuda.

— Lo único que necesito es venganza.

— No entiendo de que…

Todo paso muy rápido, en un instante la daga que estaba sobre mis manos ahora estaba enterrada en el pecho de aquel moreno que sorprendido abría y cerraba la boca mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho. Al momento de ver como la sangre mancha su perfecta camisa blanca, no puede más que sonreír.

— Esto va por Chris.

La duda invade sus ojos verdes, sonrió un poco mientras entierro más aquella daga.

— No tienes idea de quien es ¿Verdad?

No me contesta, lo único que intenta es mover mi brazo de esa arma mortal que absorbe su vida.

— Chis era nuestro hijo, estaba embarazad Harry, fue la noticia que te quería dar aquella noche ¿Lo recuerdas?

La satisfacción inunda mi ser al ver la pena cruzar por su perfecto rostro, abre la boca y de su pecho sale apenas un susurro.

— ¿Qué paso, dónde… dónde?

— Tú me lo quitaste.

— No sé de qué…

— ¡Tú lo mataste!

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas mientras yo rio a carcajadas, no, no estoy loca, esto es justicia.

En ese instante saco la daga de su pecho, con mi vestido limpio la sangre de aquel hombre, aquel hombre que arruino mi vida, aquel hombre que me lo quito todo.

— Él no merecía esto, no lo merecíamos.

— Hermione yo…

La entierro una vez más, con fuerza, con coraje, Harry no hace nada por defenderse, tal vez la culpa es demasiada, tal vez la vida se le escapa, las lágrimas siguen brotando de sus ojos, ahora yo también lloro.

— ¡Tú me lo quitaste!

El sonido de unas pisadas llega a mí, después una maldición imperdonable que sale de la nada, lo último que logre captar fue como cierta pelirroja vestida de blanco me apuntaba con su varita, después alguien llamándome mamá.

Oscuridad, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Eso era justicia.

**Fin**

* * *

******¿Hermione enloquecio? ¿O simplemente fue justicia? :O como dije, me gusto escribir eso o sip, espero sus reviews, ya saben jitomatasos, todo lo que quieran lanzar xD, hasta la proxima**


	9. Destino

**Yo regresando de ultratumba T_T de plano me aleje de esto, pero ya saben, escuela y escuela ¬¬ da igual aqui de vuelta dejando el septimo drabble, si no me equivoco son 500 palabras, harmony por supuesto..**.

* * *

"**Destino"**

Simplemente era como si en ese momento te estuvieran arrancando la mitad de tu vida, inconscientemente llevas una mano a tu corazón, como queriendo aplacar ese intenso dolor que empezó a aparecer de la nada.

¿Desde cuándo te afectaba de esa manera el que Hermione se alejara de tu lado? Ladeas la cabeza tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica a todo aquello, mientras ves como tu castaña amiga va preparando esa maleta que la acompañara en ese largo viaje.

Bueno, la verdad era que esa castaña nunca te había dejado como lo planeaba hacer ahora, haces una mueca, estabas siendo egoísta, cuando Hermione vino corriendo ese día a contarte de la oportunidad que le habían dado en Alemania, tú no pudiste más sonreír falsamente y desearle suerte.

¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer? ¿Suplicarle que no se fuera? ¿Decirle que si lo hacía te estaría matando?, no, y menos porque ella no tenía idea de ese extraño sentimiento que te abordaba cada vez que estabas a su lado, cada vez que rozaba tu piel, cada vez que besaba tu mejilla, te estremeces de sólo pensarlo y lanzas un gran suspiro, Hermione detiene su tarea para confundida prestarte atención.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asientes rápidamente tratando de sonreír, ella enarca una ceja y camina hacia ti, no, no la has engañado.

— Harry ¿Qué te pasa?

— No me pasa nada.

Se muerte el labio, tú sientes como tus piernas flaquean, sin querer la palabra amor cruza tu pensamiento, te asustas como lo hiciste aquella vez que esa posibilidad se abrió paso ante tus ojos.

— Sólo será un año.

Como siempre adivina tus pensamientos, tú sólo murmuras un débil "Si" y bajas la cabeza pensativo, un año, que larga se te hacia esa palabra, una año sin verla, un año alejado de ella, un año sin su compañía, un año de soledad.

— Te voy a extrañar.

Levantas la vista al escuchar su confesión, sorprendido, ves como la tristeza y el dolor inundan esos castaños ojos que te vuelven loco, no lo puedes evitar y la encierras en un fuerte abrazo.

— Te estaré esperando.

Las lágrimas se hacen presentes por parte de ambos, al escucharla sollozar tú la tomas con más fuerza, tu corazón late desaforadamente, él dice las palabras que tu boca no se atreve a pronunciar.

— _Te amo más que a mi existencia, eres mi razón de ser_

Un reloj que marca la hora esperada, se separa de ti y aprietas los labios tragándote tu suplica, ella sonríe débilmente mientras limpia las lágrimas, hay algo en su mirada que te hace pensar que…

— Yo también Harry, sólo es un año, pero nunca lo olvides yo también…

Sus palabras te toman por sorpresa ¿Acaso ella también…? Una sincera sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro, te acercas a ella sin pensar y la besas como tantas veces soñaste, si, te esperaba un año de soledad pero estabas seguro que después de eso su destino se iba a cumplir, porque siempre lo supiste, su destino era estar juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Rarito como todo lo que hago hahaha pero igual espero que les haya gustado, jitomatazos, aguacatasos(?) todo lo que quieran decir en un review okaaaa, me voi, hasta la proxima, que ya sera mas cerca hahaha**


	10. Memorias

**Ahora si que no tengo perdon, mi falta de memoria (?) me impedia actualizar hehe pero en fin aqui trayendo el tercer one de este espacio... espero lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

"**Memorias"**

Te encontrabas en un rincón de aquella blanca y enorme habitación, hace unas cuantas horas habías abandonado la gigantesca cama en la cual extrañamente dormías para irte a acurrucar a aquel frio y solitario rincón ¿Qué demonios hacías ahí?

Tratas de hacer memoria, fracasando estrepitosamente, por más que te concentrabas, buscando algún dato en tu memoria, ésta no te devolvía un recuerdo coherente que te pudiera explicar que es lo que hacías ahí, bueno la verdad era que si había uno. Tragas dolorosamente saliva mientras entrecierras los ojos y te abrazaba a ti misma tratando de ahuyentar ese maldito dolor que invadía tu pecho.

Sin poderlo evitar un sollozo escapo de tus labios, segundos después te sorprendes llorando amargamente en aquel rincón, mientras esa bendita imagen no paraba de aparecer en tu mente una y otra vez…

Era él, él y aquel mago tenebroso, eran él y ese mago luchando, eras tú viendo toda la escena desde lejos, eras tú tratando de ir a su lado pero alguien te lo impedía, era él cayendo ante ese mago, era él… sacudes la cabeza mientras te abrazas con más fuerza, no, no podía ser real, era seguramente un invento de tu mente, ya que él no podía estar… muerto.

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminan la habitación, es en ese momento que le prestas un poco de atención a tu atuendo, vas vestida totalmente de blanco, tu cabello va recogido en una coleta que deja sueltos unos cuantos mechones de sus castaños rizos sobre tu cara, en ese momento la puerta se abre y por ella entra un pelirrojo.

No puedes explicar con palabras el alivio que sentiste al ver a tu querido amigo Ron cruzar esa puerta, sabias que estabas a salvo, a salvo de cualquier cosa que te amenazara en aquella blanca y fría habitación, te pones de pie rápidamente y ante un sorprendido pelirrojo te lanzas a sus brazos llorando con más fuerza, tu amigo sólo te da unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras sientes como cariñosamente deposita dulces besos sobre tu cabellera.

— Que bueno que viniste Ron.

No te contesta sólo te abraza, tus sollozos no paran, y es en ese momento que esa imagen llega de nuevo a ti, te estremeces y lloras con más fuerza, Ron se separa lentamente de ti, interrogándote con la mirada, tú no puedes más que bajar la vista y susurrar un débil "Tengo miedo".

Tu pelirrojo amigo toma tu barbilla y la levanta con delicadeza, al momento de ver sus ojos azules notas que algo no va bien con él, enarcas una ceja totalmente confundida ya que ese no es tu amigo Ron… aterrada te alejas de aquel desconocido, si no era Ron ¿Quién demonios era?

En ese instante ves como la tristeza se apodera de aquel extraño, te sonríe un poco mientras da un paso hacia ti, tú te alejas de él, con la mirada buscas tu varita esperando encontrarla en algún lugar de esa enorme habitación, pero no, no está, nerviosa te alejas más de ese extraño, ya que sabes que seguramente él te va a hacer daño, como si te leyera la mente el murmura las palabras que hacen que te sientas aún más confundida.

— No te voy a hacer nada Hermione, soy yo, Ron.

Sus palabras te hacen pensar un poco, si, no puedes negar que se parece a Ron, mucho a decir verdad, tiene ese singular aire distraído del que fue tu amigo por años, ese que lucho contigo y con él en aquella lucha, pero aun así, algo no va bien, no es el mismo Ron que tú conoces, no, ese se ve mayor, como si el lugar de los diecisiete años ese extraño tuviera unos veinte, tal vez más, sus facciones son demasiado maduras como para ser de tu entrañable amigo.

Niegas con la cabeza.

— Tú no eres Ron.

El que podría pasar por el hermano mayor de Ron sonríe tristemente mientras se pasa distraídamente una mano por el cabello, ese singular gesto te hace recordar algo, a alguien, pasando a segundo plano el hecho de que aquel hombre bien podía ser un asesino, tú no puedes más que acercarte de nuevo a él y con desesperación preguntar por ese chico que es sin duda la razón de tu existir, ese chico que no deja de aparecer en tu mente en una terrible escena.

— ¿Dónde está Harry?

Al escuchar la pregunta ese hombre, baja la cabeza dolido, mientras murmura unas palabras que no puedes alcanzar a oír del todo, se escuchó algo como "Todo sigue igual"

— ¡Dónde está Harry! ¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste!

El extraño niega con la cabeza mientras aprieta un extraño botón que tu no habías notado, lo interrogas con la mirada temiendo que con ese simple gesto él hubiera mandado llamar a tus verdugos, en un rápido movimiento te abalanzas sobre él, tratando de escapar por esa puerta antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero no puedes hacer mucho, de un momento a otro te sujeta de las muñecas y con fuerza impide que le golpees más en el pecho, en un instante la habitación se llenó de personas vestidas al igual que tú de blanco, éstas te llevaron a la cama y ante tu temor y sorpresa viste como uno de ellos te lanzo un extraño hechizo que al instante hizo que sintieras mucho sueño, sus fuertes agarres se fueron perdiendo poco a poco a medida que tu perdías conciencia, te diste cuenta perfectamente como abandonaron la habitación, la oscuridad te iba absorbiendo cada vez más, antes de perder el conocimiento del todo, sentiste como alguien acariciaba tu mano, depositaba un delicado beso en tu mejilla y al oído te susurraba unas palabra que te hicieron inevitablemente sonreír.

— Harry viene en camino.

Después de eso, nada.

**-ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo-**

_Todo era tal real, si no fuera por esa molesta vocecilla que te decía que todo era un sueño y por el hecho que te veías a ti misma en aquella visión jurarías por lo más sagrado que todo estaba pasando, sin poder evitarlo te estremeces al ver esa escena, tú luchando desesperadamente con un necio Ron, tú llorando a lágrima viva por Harry, por ese que en ese instante era víctima de una maldición de ese mago tenebroso, puedes sentir las cálidas lágrimas recorrer tus mejillas al escuchar como Harry grita de dolor, al ver, como inútilmente trata de defenderse de ese maldito ser, al ver que nadie lo ayuda, al ver como la vida se le va, al ver como tu mueres con él._

— _¡Necesita ayuda, déjame ir Ron!_

_Escuchas tu voz desesperada, exigiendo ser liberada para ir en ayuda de ese que es en secreto tu amor, ese amor que tú, por cobarde no te atreves a confesar, el dolor en tu pecho al verlo sufrir de esa manera es agudo, mortal._

_Entrecierras los ojos justo en el momento que tu otro yo se libera de un sorprendido Ron y corre en ayuda de Harry, ese Harry que ahora está tirado sobre la fría hierba, ese Harry que respira entrecortadamente, ese Harry que agoniza…_

_Involuntariamente te dispones a dar un paso dispuesta a ayudar, pero al instante te das cuenta que es inútil, así que te limitas a quedarte ahí, sólo observando, tus castaños ojos ven como Voldemort sonríe al verte llegar desesperada al lado de Harry, como Harry con voz pastosa te suplica que huyas de ahí, como Ron y tus demás amigos intentan ir a su lado a ayudarlos, porque saben que es su fin._

— _Pequeña sangre sucia estúpida, ¿Acaso quieres suicidarte?_

— _¡Déjalo en paz!_

_La fría risa de Voldemort hizo eco en tu pecho, ves cómo te ve, a tu otro yo y a Harry con evidente asco._

— _Sin duda el amor no sirve para nada._

_Notas como Harry aprieta la mano de tu otro yo mientras sonríe débilmente, después de eso Voldemort levanta la varita, apunta directamente hacia ustedes y murmura un extraño hechizo._

— _¡Relatório mortos!_

_Una brillante luz azul, un grito que salió de tu garganta y después la realidad._

**-ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo-**

— ¡Harry!

Sobresaltada te levantas de aquella cama, de un salto te pones de pie, puedes notar que el día llega a su fin, el atardecer se observa desde aquella extraña ventana, las lágrimas que salen sin control alguno, el dolor en tu pecho que aumenta a cada segundo, estás temblando, sientes tu garganta arder, segundos después comprendes que se debe a los gritos que siguen saliendo de tu boca, gritas sólo su nombre, gritas tu dolor, ahora lo recordabas todo, absolutamente todo, recordabas perfectamente como después de aquel extraño hechizo que te pego de lleno en el pecho, Voldemort sin piedad alguna y ante tu asombro había lanzado la maldición asesina aun derrotado Harry, sin duda lo que más te dolía era creer escuchar un "Te amo" de esos labios que siempre soñaste probar ¿Lo habías imaginado? ¿O era verdad?

Después de ver como ese rayo verde impactaba en el pecho del moreno, todos vieron como Voldemort se desplomo también, había muerto, al igual que tu Harry, había muerto… _muerto_… la palabra hizo eco en tu cabeza mientras la imagen de cómo tu enloquecida te giraste hacia un inerte Harry exigiéndole que se levantara de una buena vez te golpeo con fuerza, inconscientemente te llevaste la mano a tu corazón, tratando inútilmente de aplacar el dolor.

— Harry…

Tus piernas que pierden fuerza y caes al frio piso de aquella habitación.

— ¡Harry!

Alguien te toma por la espalda, tú no haces nada por impedirlo, no tienes fuerza para eso, lo único que quieres es ir a su lado, debe haber una forma, debes decírselo, él debe saber que tú lo amaste, que tú siempre lo amaras.

— Hermione, tranquila ya paso, tranquila.

Reconocerías esa voz donde fuera, levantas la vista y vez a tu amigo Ron, a tu adulto amigo Ron, al verlo no puedes más que sollozar con más fuerza, ya que sabes lo que ahí pasa, sabias lo que esa maldición te había hecho, sabias lo que esa maldición te iba a causar por el resto de tu existencia y dolía, dolía mucho, ¿Por qué no se limitó a asesinarte a ti también? ¿No hubiera sido eso más normal? No, no lo era, ahora lo comprendías, ahora que estabas en aquella habitación llorando inconsolablemente en el pecho de tu amigo, lo entendías. Sabias como era Voldemort, sabias lo mucho que le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas, sabias perfectamente que a eso te había condenado, porque si, esa maldición no hacia otra cosa más que borrar tu memoria cada veinticuatro horas, sólo recordando eso que más te hacía daño, eso que, en tu caso, era la muerte del amor de tu vida, de Harry.

Te abrazas con más fuerza en Ron, él sabe que lo has entendido todo y al comprenderlo tú, no puedes más que sentir un poco de pena por él ya que ¿Cuántas veces había pasado ya por ese momento? ¿Cuántas veces te había visto ya derrumbarte de esa manera?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Ron se limita a suspirar profundamente mientras acaricia tu melena.

— Siete años.

No puedes evitar sonreír tristemente, siete años, siete largos años, siete años de dolor, de sufrimiento, siete años sin él. Aprietas los puños mientras te alejas de tu amigo, confundía ves como él niega con la cabeza aun sin que tú hayas pronunciado palabra alguna.

— Sabes que no lo hare.

— Pero…

— No acabare con tu vida Hermione, aún tengo esperanza de que se encuentre una cura.

— Sabes tan bien como yo que no la hay, estoy condenada a pasar por este momento una, y otra, y otra vez hasta que muera, Ron por favor, ayúdame a que esta sea la última vez.

Le suplicas, le ruegas, aunque no recordaras ni un sólo día de esos siete años sabias que la habías pasado igual de mal que aquella vez, sabias que el dolor algún día te iba a consumir.

— Por favor.

Tu pelirrojo amigo niega con la cabeza.

— Ya hemos tenido ésta charla antes.

Claro, la habían tenido y tú no la recordabas, mañana incluso no lo reconocerías, no recordarías nada más que el rostro de dolor de Harry, su inerte cuerpo, tu dolor por verlo sufrir y sobre todo recordarías esa duda que te pesaba como nunca.

— Él también te amo.

Bajas la cabeza ahogando otro sollozo, te muerdes los labios, no quieres derrumbarte no de nuevo, deber ser fuerte por Ron, por tus amigos, inevitablemente sonríes recordando a tus seres queridos.

— ¿Cómo está Luna?

La sonrisa de Ron era algo digno de ver, el solo mencionar a la rubia hizo que su rostro se iluminara de una singular manera, ¿Acaso ellos…?

— Está con Ana y Max.

Asientes lentamente imaginándote quienes eran esas personas, los pequeños Weasley, los pequeños hijos de tu amigo, porque el continuo su vida, porque él tenía un futuro. Una borrosa visión te golpea con fuerza, un pequeño con ojos verdes, cabello negro azabache con unos singulares rizos… tu hijo… su hijo…

Ron te abraza con fuerza y te pone de nuevo en aquella cama, los temblores de tu cuerpo son cada vez más fuertes, respirar se dificulta cada vez más, ves como el pelirrojo ve con aire ausente hacia el reloj que reposa en una de las blancas paredes, como esperando algo, adivinas de que se trata, pero tú no quieres pasar por esto otra vez, deber convencer a Ron de que acabe con tu sufrimiento ahora, debes… debes…

Entrecierras los ojos mientras los sollozos van muriendo poco a poco, las lágrimas dejan de viajar por tus mejillas, el momento se acerca, lo ves venir, pero tú no quieres, no de nuevo… aprietas los ojos con más fuerza visualizando el perfecto rostro de tu Harry y el dulce sonido de su voz, lo guardas en tu memoria, debes recordarlo, debes retenerlo, debes vencer a aquella maldición, deber sobrevivir…. Uno a uno de todos los momentos que pasaste a su lado llegan a ti, desde el momento en que lo conociste en aquel tren, pasando por sus tantas aventuras, por las veces que lo tuviste entre tus brazos, las veces que soñaste estar a su lado, las veces que lloraste por su amor, las veces que te preocupaste por él… todo se va perdiendo, Ron te abraza con más fuerza, sientes como tus recuerdos se van, se alejan, lo último que logras captar fue las palabras que juras Harry dijo aquella noche.

— _Te amo Hermione…_

Blanco, todo se volvió blanco, todo estaba vacío… un pelirrojo que se limpia las lágrimas al ver a su amiga con ese aire ausente que él conocía muy bien, unos sanadores que llegan en ese momento para ponerla a dormir, el pelirrojo ve como su castaña amiga parpadea varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz, ve con dolor, como ella solo le sonríe y trata de entender que es lo que ahí pasa, porque está en esa habitación, el sanador murmura aquel hechizo, él ve como Hermione va entrecerrando los ojos poco a poco, aun con el entrecejo fruncido, antes de perder la conciencia hace la pregunta que él esperaba.

— Ron ¿Dónde está Harry?

— Viene en camino Hermione, viene en camino…

**Fin**

* * *

******Y bien ¿Que les parecio? ya saben cualquier jitomatazo, duda o comentario que tengan, en un review ^^ hasta la proxima**


	11. Celos

"**Celos"**

¿Qué era esto que me quemaba por dentro? ¿Desde cuando me molestaba de ésta manera el que Hermione se acercara a cualquier hombre?

Aprieto los puños con fuerza mientras trato de controlarme, no seria nada sano y mucho menos normal que le rompiera la cara a ese extraño que en ese momento saludaba de manera tan efusiva a mi Hermione…

Un momento ¿Mi Hermione? ¿Desde cuando había pasado a ser de mi propiedad?

Es en ese momento que trato de encontrarle un inicio a aquel extraño comportamiento que debo decir llevo meses repitiéndolo, ladeo la cabeza mientras aquel tipejo acaricia la mejilla de Hermione.

_Basta… aléjate…_

No lo sabia, lo único de lo cual era consiente es que un buen día Hermione llegó como siempre a saludarme y yo mágicamente me di cuenta de lo bella que era mi amiga, de lo bien que olía y lo mucho que yo la quería, de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Desde entonces mi patético intento por descubrir que era ese extraño y molesto sentimiento que me inundaba.

_Celos._

Desecho al instante la posibilidad ya que si eso era verdad la única razón por la cual yo podría estar celoso de Hermione era porque yo…

_Enamorado._

Sin poderlo evitar abro la boca totalmente sorprendido, no, no era posible yo no… en ese momento el hombrecillo deposita un beso en la mejilla de mi Hermione, dentro de mi todo arde.

_Fuego._

Un gruñido que muere en mi garganta, ella regresa a mi lado, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, está muy feliz, un agudo dolor apaga el fuego, dejando sólo el vacío.

— Harry ¿Estás bien?

¡Claro! sólo que estoy un poco aterrado ¿Porque sabes? Creo que te amo.

— Si, es sólo cansancio.

Mi castaña enarca una ceja, es obvio que no creyó mi nada original mentira, se muerde el labio, sensualmente debo agregar y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso Hermione?

_Enojo._

Estoy que reviento, primero ese fulano que de la nada me arrebato a mi Hermione en nuestro ya rutinario paseo, después el maldito fuego que apareció de la nada lastimándome, después la realidad, una realidad que aun no aceptaba del todo ya que yo no podía...

— No, nada Harry sólo que…

— ¿Sólo que, qué?

Hermione ríe bajito mientras toma mi mano, la aprieta con fuerza logrando así que mi corazón bailara de felicidad.

_Extraño._

— Adoro cuando te pones celoso.

Mi mandíbula que se abre sin que pueda evitarlo, inútilmente trato de explicar aquello una, dos veces.

— Yo no…

Pero no me deja continuar, en ese momento se pone de puntillas, descaradamente deposita un dulce beso en la comisura de mis labios y se aleja de mí rápidamente avanzando unos pasos.

— Me gustas más cuando lo haces.

Mi corazón que se paraliza, la sonrisa idiota que aparece en mi rostro, ella sólo sonríe coquetamente y me da la espalda, la veo alejarse mientras el ardiente fuego de los celos baila en mi interior, benditos sean los celos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Cambio de genero total xDDD espero que les haya gustado haha, reclamos?, tomatazos? en un review ^^**


	12. ¿Como es que no lo viste antes?

**Simplemente no se porque ahora me vine a acordar de esto :O... sobra decir que la escuela tiene la culpa pero bueno... aqui de regreso con este drabble, que ojala les guste, en verdad gracias por seguir pendientes de este espacio ^^**

* * *

"**¿Cómo no lo viste antes?"**

La puerta de la habitación se abre y tú sientes como si en ese momento te estuvieran apuñalando, ¿Cómo es que dolía tanto?

Tratas de controlar tu respiración al momento que él sigilosamente se desliza por el cuarto. Suspiras profundamente y aun sin ver sabes que él se quedo congelado, con miedo de que tú lo descubrieras, lo que él no sabia era que tú lo sabias todo, desde hace meses lo sabias, algo en su trato de lo advirtió.

Entrecierras los ojos con dolor justo en el momento que una lágrima logra escapar de tus ojos, es en ese momento también que él se mete a la cama y entonces su olor llega a ti, el perfume de ella, y te decides y todo deja de tener sentido para ti.

— ¿Por qué Harry?

Enciendes la luz y te giras hacia él, está ahí a tu lado, tan cerca y tan lejos como siempre.

— ¿Cuándo cambio todo?

Él solo abre la boca varias veces tratando de contestar tu pregunta, después de unos intentos notas que es inútil, él no te contestara, tú sólo sonríes tristemente.

— ¿En verdad la amas?

¿Eras estúpida por preguntar aquello? ¿No te bastaba con el dolor que esa situación te estaba causando?

Él baja la cabeza avergonzado y suspira por lo bajo. Y tú te tragas tus reclamos, te tragas tu dolor, te tragas tus insultos ya que, después de todo lo seguías amando, y te dolía verlo sufrir y sabias que tus palabras lo harían, lo amabas demasiado como para hacerle aquello.

— Perdóname, yo…

Niegas con la cabeza mientras inútilmente tratas de parar las lágrimas que de la nada empezaron a brotar de tus ojos.

— Ahora no.

— Pero Ginny yo…

— Cierra la puerta al salir.

No era el momento, no ahora, no cuando sabias que hasta hace unas horas él compartía la cama con aquella que tú llamaste amiga.

Y te escondes bajo las sabanas y te muerdes la lengua para no gritar, escuchas como él se va vistiendo poco a poco y sientes como parte de tu vida se va con él, y sientes como el dolor sube por tu garganta, y muerdes con más fuerza. Minutos después la puerta se abre de nuevo, y tienes que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no ponerte de pie y suplicarle que no se vaya, no tenia caso hacerlo, él ya no te pertenecía, él ya no era tuyo y es en ese momento que la duda te asalta ¿En algún momento lo fue?

Y es esa duda la que te hace pronunciar las palabras que tú evitabas decir con todas tus fuerzas, esas que los dañaban a ambos.

— Saluda a Hermione de mi parte.

E intenta disculparse de nuevo, pero no se lo permites, tu autocontrol llego a su fin, te descubres y le gritas que se largue de ahí, y él lo hace, y cuando desaparece tú te derrumbas, y la única pregunta que ronda tu cabeza es ¿Cómo es que no lo viste antes?

**Fin**

* * *

******Bueno eso es todo... ya saben espero jitomatasos o todo lo que quieran lanzar por un review hoho, hasta la próxima que tratare sea pronto ^^**


	13. El viento me susurra tu nombre

******En verdad se que no tengo perdón divino... pero habia olvidado por completo que tenia esto publicado por acá... si increible... en fin... paso a dejar dos actualizaciones por el tiempo que estuve perdida en el espacio, gracias por sus reviews en verdad, gracias n.n ojala estos sean de su agrado, un saludo y ya estare mas seguido por aqui n.n**

* * *

**"****El viento me susurra tu nombre"**

El viento me susurra tu nombre, la rosa que hasta hace unos momentos sostenía con furia en mi mano cayó al suelo, las lágrimas que hasta hace unos momentos bañaba mi rostro desaparecieron, la sonrisa que no se asomaba desde hace días apareció, un milagro, estaba presenciando un milagro.

La histérica risa que sale de mis labios, ellos me ven con el ceño fruncido, murmuran por lo bajo, llego a escuchar la palabra "locura" pero no me importa, el viento me susurra tu nombre y yo rio de felicidad. ¿Qué importaba que en ese momento esa bendita tumba tuviera tu nombre? ¿Qué importaba eso cuando yo sabía que tú estabas vivo?

— Harry.

Muevo un pie para ir a tu lado, ahí donde sé que tú me esperas, pero ellos no me dejan, giro la cabeza desconcertada para toparme con mi pelirrojo amigo negando con la cabeza, puedo ver en su mirada la pena, la desdicha, el dolor. Pero ¿Acaso no entienden que no hay nada porque llorar?

— Me está llamando.

¿Por qué no me suelta de una buena vez? Un nudo en mi pecho me anuncia que me necesitas.

— Hermione, él… él murió.

Niego rotundamente con la cabeza y las lágrimas escapan de nuevo.

— Ron, ¡me está llamando! ¿No lo escuchas?

Niega lentamente mientras aprieta los labios formando una línea muy delgada, lo empujo con fuerza, bien, que no me crea, que haga lo que quiera, yo debo ir a tu lado.

— ¡Suéltame!

En ese momento la pequeña brisa despeina mi cabello y lo escucho con más fuerza pero ahora no es tu nombre, ahora escucho tu suplica, tú me necesitas.

— _Hermione, ayúdame._

Sollozo con fuerza y peleo por zafarme de aquellos brazos que no me dejan ir a tu lado.

— Está en peligro.

— Hermione, lleva meses desaparecido, encontramos su varita hecha pedazos en este bosque ¿Qué posibilidades de…?

— ¡Él está vivo!

En su descuido lo empujo y ante la atónita mirada de todos me adentro en ese bosque, ese bosque que dicen te robo la vida, el viento me susurra tu nombre y yo sé que no es así.

**-OOOOOOOO-**

Puedo llevar corriendo días, horas, minutos, pero sé que estás cerca…

Es en ese momento que lo veo, un pequeño bulto a unos diez metros de donde me encuentro, aminoro el paso mientras siento como el corazón baila en mi interior, eres tú, te he encontrado, me acerco a ti y sonrió, tu aspecto es el que se espera de alguien que ha sobrevivido solo en un bosque como este, pero sigues siendo tú, tomo delicadamente tu cabeza y la coloco sobre mi regazo, tus labios resecos dibujan una sonrisa, lentamente abres los ojos y me miras de esa forma que solo tú sabes hacer.

— Gracias.

Te aprieto contra mi pecho, en unos minutos ellos llegan hasta nosotros, escucho sus expresiones de sorpresa, de alegría, "¿Cómo supo dónde buscar?".

— Vas a estar bien, mi Harry.

El viento me susurra tu nombre y yo sé que todo estará bien.

**Fin**


	14. ¿Qué es?

**"¿Qué es?"**

_Dos ojos, dos cejas, dos manos, dos pies…_

Con hábiles y desesperados movimientos vas escribiendo en ese viejo pergamino, esas características que vistas desde cualquier punto tenían todos y cada uno de los seres humanos que poblaban el planeta, sólo tú sabías que tan singular descripción no era cualquier cosa.

_Una nariz, una boca, un corazón…_

Todo alumno que entraba en la sala común y te veía en ese "estado" preocupados se acercaban a ti, muy gentilmente te preguntaban si estabas bien… ¿Qué se ganaban? Un gruñido de tu parte, unas cuantas maldiciones y la promesa de hacer miserable su existencia. ¿Exagerabas? ¡Oh claro que no!

_Sangre, alma, conciencia…_

Tenías que encontrarlo, tenías que entenderlo ya que sabias que en alguna parte debía estar la diferencia.

— ¿Qué es, qué es?

No era normal, no era sensato que tú pudieras querer de esa manera a ese chico, era algo que no era posible, era algo que…

— ¿Hermione, estás bien?

Y ahí ibas de nuevo, tu sonrisa de estúpida enamorada, los balbuceos de retrasada, las absurdas explicaciones.

No supiste exactamente qué fue lo que en aquella ocasión dijiste, sonó algo así como trabajo pendiente, después él que te dijo que era imposible que tú te retrasaras en algo, el roce de su mano sobre tu mejilla, tu corazón desaforado… las nubes, viajaste a las nubes.

— Hermione… Hermione… ¡Hermione!

— ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?

— Que te espero en el gran comedor, deja ya ese pergamino.

Una pequeña carcajada que te sonó a gloria, otro roce sobre tu mejilla y después lo viste desaparecer por el retrato… pasaron no más de cinco segundos para que regresaras a la realidad, enarcaste una ceja y te inclinaste de nuevo sobre aquel pergamino.

_Dos ojos, dos cejas, dos manos, dos pies…_

— ¿Qué es Harry, que es? ¿Qué es?

**Fin**


	15. Mirame

******Drabble inspirado en la cancion Hablame de Beto Cuevas... años luz sin pasar por aqui, pero bueno dejando drabble del genero que mas disfruto drama :B xD**

* * *

**"Mírame"**

_Mírame, aunque no me veas, mírame._

Una mirada descuidada en aquel día de Mayo.

Una chica que detiene su caminata al momento en que sus castaños ojos topan con una intensa mirada color verde esmeralda, una ceja enarcada mientras en sus labios se dibuja una extraña mueca. El chico que la acompaña toma delicadamente su brazo confundido por su comportamiento.

— Jane ¿Estas bien?

Jane asiente sonriendo aun sin despegar la vista de aquel extraño que tiene la expresión más triste que haya visto en su vida.

— Si, sólo que…

Desvía solo unos segundos su vista de aquel desconocido para ver a ese que por años ha llamado amigo.

— Creo conocerlo.

El chico la mira aún más confundido mientras ve al lugar donde hasta hace unos instantes ella posaba su vista.

— Ahí no hay nadie.

Jane gira la cabeza rápidamente confirmando la declaración del joven. Sacude la cabeza sonriendo un poco, tal vez lo imagino todo, toma la mano de su acompañante y continua su rutinaria caminata, aun con la mirada de aquel chico clavada en su mente, tiene la ligera sospecha de que no es la primera vez que ve aquellos verdes ojos.

_Mírame, aunque no me veas, mírame._

Y ella te mira de nuevo, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir a pararte a su lado y exigirle te recordara, sabias que no lo hacía, tú mismo habías murmurado el hechizo que te borro de su memoria, tú mismo lo habías decidido, después de todo era por su bien.

Un suspiro por lo bajo mientras a lo lejos ella dibuja esa mueca que tú conoces muy bien, está confundida, enarca una ceja mientras aquel extraño toma su brazo… te muerdes los labios para no gritarle se aleje, no, no sería lo correcto.

— Hermione.

Su nombre muere en tu garganta, alguien te toma la mano, al girarte una sonriente pelirroja te hace recordar tu realidad.

— ¿Decías?

— Nada, no importa.

_Mírame, aunque no me veas, mírame._

La chica besa tu mejilla mientras te arrastra a un lugar, inevitablemente levantas la vista hacia aquella que seguirá siendo el amor de tu vida, amor que protegerías de todo, de todos, aun de ti, porque no había nada más peligroso que amarte a ti, tú lo sabías.

Tu castaña te da un último vistazo antes de girarse hacia aquel joven, demasiado dolor para ti, con gran esfuerzo giras sobre tus talones, te alejas de aquella que es la dueña de tu corazón, su destino no era estar juntos, no al menos en esta vida.

Las lágrimas se ahogan en tu interior mientras aquella pelirroja habla sin parar, en tu mente solo están unos ojos castaños que adoraras aun cuando en su memoria y en su vida no seas más que un posible conocido, un posible recuerdo de un amor que nunca existió, así eran las cosas, ese era el precio a pagar por ser quien eres, ese era el precio a pagar por ser Harry Potter.

_Mírame, aunque no me veas, mírame._

**Fin**

* * *

******Ya saben cualquier cosa que quieran arrojar, en un review... son gratis :O**


	16. Ni la muerte

**Hola a todos! hace años que no subo nada por aquí, pero a partir de hoy iré subiendo las historias que tengo regadas por el mundo, ésta en particular es un drama, de esos que escribía cuando me iniciaba en el mundo de los fics, así que si lo leen raro bueno, es normal haha en ese entonces me faltaba un poco de experiencia D: pero bueno, como sea espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

**"Ni la Muerte"**

La brisa marina inundó mis sentidos haciéndome por un segundo olvidar mi desdicha.

Doy un paso acercándome más al abismo, mis pies descalzos ya sufren las consecuencias de caminar por la tierra y las piedras, unas pequeñas heridas se formaron en ellos, haciendo así que cada paso me doliera en el alma. Pero eso ahora no importaba.

Otro paso, estoy al borde de aquel acantilado, abajo la marea choca con las piedras de manera espectacular. Cierro lentamente los ojos y aspiro la brisa, brisa marina.

— _Te amo._

Rápidamente abro los ojos, al instante se opacan con las lágrimas, lágrimas que desde hace horas intento reprimir, porque sé que si se escapa una sola, no iba a parar y por ahora llorar era lo menos que quería.

¿Qué importaba que mi corazón se desangrara? ¿Qué mi conciencia me pidiera a gritos reaccionar de una manera normal?

Pero ¿Acaso hay una manera "normal" de reaccionar cuando te lo han quitado todo? ¿Cuándo te han matado?

— _No quiero tirar a la borda nuestra amistad, pero creo que me enamore de ti._

Una triste sonrisa de dibuja en mi demacrado rostro al recordar la vez que él se me declaro, el recordar su preocupación al no saber si era correspondido, si yo hubiera sabido eso desde antes, él y yo estaríamos juntos desde hace mucho, porque yo desde mi niñez lo amaba, siempre ocultando ese sentimiento el cual albergaba la esperanza desapareciera, pero no desapareció, al contrario día a día fue creciendo de manera descomunal, a tal grado que me plantee la idea de alejarme de él.

De nuevo sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ya que sabía que era débil y egoísta para hacer eso.

Mi vista se dirige hacia el cielo, el día está a punto de morir, es la hora del crepúsculo, con tristeza recuerdo los momentos que pase junto a él, Harry, mi Harry. Y ahí están de nuevo las lágrimas queriendo escapar, pero de nuevo las reprimo, no es el tiempo, aun no.

Una fuerte brisa hace que por poco pierda el equilibrio, logro salir a salvo de ésta, para con más fuerza pararme al borde del acantilado con la vista perdida y el rostro inexpresivo, en ese momento doy un pequeño vistazo a mi atuendo; mi perfecto vestido blanco está arruinado, con nostalgia recuerdo lo que la señora Weasley me decía esa mañana, cuando una pequeña arruga lo "estropeaba todo", si ella me viera ahora, ahí parada, como un muerto en vida con mi perfecto vestido de novia manchado de lodo y sangre, la sangre que cubre mi vientre y mis manos, la sangre que fue derramada esa tarde, el día que se suponía era el más feliz de mi vida.

Y una lágrima lo logra, escapa, rápidamente la limpio manchándome las manos ahora de maquillaje, toco mi cabello, el peinado que esa mañana había sido el asombro de todos ahora estaba arruinado, con hojas incluso en él, en pocas palabras soy un desastre.

¿Pero, como no serlo? ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Una carcajada que sale de mi garganta, el eco me la devuelve con tal intensidad que logra que me estremezca.

— Mi Harry.

— _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

— _Vamos, será sencilla y pronto serás la señora Potter y yo, el señor Granger, me gusta ¿Sabes?_

— _Te amo Hermione, te amo más que a mi vida._

— _Si acepto._

— _¡Hermione cuidado!_

Mis piernas pierden fuerza y alejándome un poco de la orilla caigo sin remedio al frío suelo, las lágrimas escapan sin control, un sollozo, después un grito desgarrador, ahí estaba el maldito dolor, los malditos recuerdos, mi boda, Harry, su promesa, su muerte.

Los temblores de mi cuerpo aumentan de intensidad al igual que los sollozos, veo mis manos manchadas de sangre, su sangre.

— _¡Harry no!_

Bullicio, gritos, llanto y después Harry cayendo a mis pies con una daga enterrada en su pecho.

— _Perdóname, creo que no saldré de ésta._

— _¡Vas a salir, nos acabamos de casar! ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Una triste sonrisa, inútilmente mis manos desesperadas trataron de detener la sangre, la sangre que salía sin control.

— _Te amo, prométeme…._

— _No empieces con despedidas estúpidas._

— _Perdóname Hermione, te amo._

— _¡No te despidas!_

Una triste sonrisa, me inclino para besar sus labios, siento el último suspiro de Harry y después todo dejo de tener sentido.

— _¡Harry!_

— ¡Harry!

La oscuridad llega, la luna brilla en lo alto, aun puedo sentir los tibios labios de Harry susurrándome sus últimas palabras, sintiendo su último beso, aun siento el peso de Harry sobre mí, aun siento su sangre correr por mis manos.

— Me dejaste.

Me pongo de pie con dificultad y de nuevo camino hacia el acantilado, una increíble paz me inunda, ahí parada a mitad de la nada, al borde del abismo, al borde de mi vida, sin poderlo evitar la pregunta llega de golpe a mi ¿Por qué tú?.

¿Acaso no habías ya cumplido tú destino? ¿No habías acabado ya con Voldemort? Se suponía que todo iba a ser diferente, tú ibas a ser feliz, ambos lo íbamos a ser, pero nos olvidamos de los pequeños detalles, aquellos mortíferos que seguían libres, aquellos que te querían ver muerto, aquellos que lo lograron.

Me apartaron de tu lado Harry, cuando tú y yo éramos marido y mujer.

Cierro de nuevo mis ojos, recordando como la bendita daga apareció de la nada y se enterró con fuerza en mi Harry, aún recuerdo sus orbes verdes llenas de sorpresa, de miedo, la sangre fluir, mi corazón morir, Harry morir.

¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué te tuviste que entrometer entre la daga y yo?

Un chillido de frustración que sale sin que lo pueda evitar, sé que era yo la que tenía que morir, la que se tenía que desangrar, no tú, tú tenías una vida por delante, si yo moría tarde o temprano te sobrepondrías, saldrías adelante, te enamorarías de nuevo, pero yo, yo soy demasiado débil para hacerlo, no tengo las fuerzas suficientes, porque yo sin ti no vivo.

— ¡No puedo!

— _Hermione, espera no te vayas, tenemos…_

_Miradas que me taladraban, pena, dolor, eso era todo lo que veía, ni una lágrima había derramado al morir Harry, mi Harry, solamente me había limitado a darle un beso en la frente y ponerme de pie. Con la vista pérdida en la nada comencé a caminar, la sangre aún estaba fresca, mi vestido estaba teñido de rojo, sangre, la sangre del amor, porque aunque no lo supieran yo, Hermione Granger había muerto también._

Mi vista se pierde en un punto del mar, recordando los rostros de todos los presentes, el rostro de Harry al dar su último aliento, el cómo Ron corrió a mi lado para consolarme, pero yo no lo espere, sólo desaparecí, necesitaba estar sola, pensar las cosas, para llegar a una solución, una solución que tengo frente a mí.

Un paso y mis entumecidos pies encuentran el abismo.

— Pronto Harry.

**-OOOOOOOO-**

— ¿Dónde estás Hermione? ¿Dónde?

Suspiro frustrado, han pasado horas y Hermione no aparece, nunca olvidare su rostro, su mirada al ver morir a Harry en sus manos, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Harry no merecía esto, él menos que nadie, aún está en mi cabeza como la bendita daga apareció de la nada y se dirigía a Hermione, iba a morir, vi en su rostro el miedo, pero también la resignación, fue una sorpresa para todos que Harry recibiera el daño, claro, nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara a su castaña.

— No lo merecías Harry.

En ese momento la voz de Luna me saca de mis pensamientos, también ella está preocupada, tenemos miedo que Hermione cometa una locura, una locura que la lleve junto a Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa Luna?

Me indica con la mirada que la siga, es de noche y nuestra visión no es la mejor, aun con las varitas la obscuridad nos absorbe, levanto mi vista y veo como las copas de los árboles se mueven al compás del viento, es escalofriante.

Doy un paso y entonces veo lo que me quería mostrar, mi corazón da un vuelco, Luna asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Me inclino para recoger el pequeño objeto, no cabe duda, es la zapatilla de Hermione.

Con gran rapidez me pongo de pie y corro, mis pies parecen mandarse solos, mi respiración es agitada, los nervios a flor de piel, ya que sé que lo que voy a encontrar, no es nada bueno.

Mis ojos se abrieron descomunalmente al ver ese cuadro, Hermione al borde del acantilado, aún no me ha visto, estoy demasiado lejos para que me escuche siquiera y entonces pasa, la cosa más horrible, la locura que temía que cometiera, Hermione se tiró al vacío.

— ¡Hermione!

**-OOOOOOOO-**

Doy mi último suspiro, e inútilmente trato de secar las lágrimas, otro pequeño paso y estaré a su lado, muchos lo llamarían locura, una tontería, pero a ellos les digo, ¿Acaso no han amado? ¿No han llorado por un amor? ¿Han visto morir al amor de sus vidas en sus manos? ¿Pueden acaso cargar con la culpa de su muerte?

Pues si lo hacen los felicito yo no lo puedo hacer, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, falta poco, tomo valor y muevo el otro pie, lanzándome así al abismo.

— _Te amo Hermione Granger_

— _Siempre juntos Hermione, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Escucho mi nombre, lejos, muy lejos, ahora los recuerdos de Harry ocupan toda mi mente, quiero que acabe ya, llegar al final del abismo para estar junto a él, lo último que siento es la fría agua golpear mi cabeza y entrar por mis pulmones, no lucho contra la corriente, que me lleve consigo, que me hunda en su oscuridad, poco a poco pierdo la conciencia. Lo último que mi cerebro logra captar es a Harry el cual con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero con el reproche en sus ojos me ofrece la mano, yo sonrió y la acepto, es tan cálida.

— Juntos Hermione.

Me besa y me sorprende la calidez de ese beso, aturdida me veo a mi misma con mi vestido de novia, el cual está perfectamente, no tiene ni una mancha, todo es perfecto, sonrió y Harry toma mi mano.

— Ni la muerte Hermione.

— Ni la muerte Harry.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben los comentarios son gratis :B**

**Hasta la próxima**


	17. ¿Qué se siente?

**Hola a todos! bueno aquí les traigo otro nuevo-viejo drabble, este en particular surgió cuando vi en la pantalla cierta escena que todos conocemos, cuando Harry va a consolar a Hermione, porque la castaña vio a cierto pelirrojo besarse con cierta chica... xD como sufrí con esa escena, en verdad no me gusto, es por eso que mi mente imagino otra cosa y aquí tienen el resultado, porque ya saben, no todo es lo que parece...**

* * *

"**¿Qué se siente?"**

_¿Qué se siente?_

_Desgarre, tirón, dolor._

Las lágrimas van viajando por tus mejillas en aquel patético y triste momento, no encuentras la manera de ponerle fin a aquella lluvia que te hace tan vulnerable.

Un sollozo que muere en tu garganta, no lo suficientemente rápido, al instante él te abraza con más fuerza.

— Todo estará bien.

Sus palabras de consuelo sólo logran que te sientas peor, sabes lo que él piensa, sabes que en su mente él ya le puso nombre a tu dolor, él cree saber qué es lo que te tiene en ese estado, y aunque tú sepas no es verdad, por su bien debes seguirle la corriente, aunque el hacerlo acabe con tus ilusiones.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando ves a Ginny con Dean?

_¿Qué se siente?_

_Desgarre, tirón, dolor._

En tu interior, tu corazón late desaforadamente como queriendo borrar esas palabras de tus labios, como queriendo gritarle a aquel que por años ha sido tu amigo eso que guardas tan celosamente.

_¿Qué se siente?_

_Desgarre, tirón, dolor._

No contesta tu pregunta, sólo se acerca más a ti mientras ve a la nada.

¿Deberías hablar con la verdad? ¿Era el momento de gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que desde hace tiempo sentías por ese moreno?

Te muerdes la lengua para no hacerlo, el hablar sólo te alejaría de él, el hablar era algo que no se te tenia permitido, por eso ahora ahí estabas, en aquel solitario lugar, llorando sobre el hombro de tu amor secreto mientras él piensa lo haces por su mejor amigo. Triste y cruel destino.

_¿Qué se siente?_

_Desgarre, tirón, dolor._

— Como si me estuvieran arrebatando parte de mi vida, como si me estuvieran apuñalando a cada segundo, como si…

— Como si te estuvieran desgarrando por dentro.

Él asiente al escuchar como completaste su oración, dirige la vista hacia ti, sonríe tristemente y te abraza con más fuerza.

_¿Qué se siente?_

_Desgarre, tirón, dolor._

— He notado como la ves.

Tu confesión lo toma desprevenido, abre los ojos totalmente sorprendido, no pensó fuera tan obvio, sonríe un poco mientras de nuevo ve a la nada.

— Como si te estuvieran arrancando el corazón, como si el amor que sientes te quemara por dentro.

_¿Qué se siente?_

_Desgarre, tirón, dolor._

Una solitaria lagrima viaja por la cara de tu amigo, se muerde los labios como queriendo tragarse sus palabas, gira lentamente la cabeza hacia ti, deposita un dulce beso sobre tu frente, toma tu mano y le da un suave apretón.

— Eso se siente.

Y sin saber porque, sonríes… sin saber porque razón asientes.

El latir de tu corazón va callando poco a poco, llevándose con él ese sentimiento que por siempre ocultaras, ese amor que ignoraras por el resto de tu vida, ese sentimiento que por el bien de todos debe quedar oculto.

— Como si te estuvieran matando.

Es lo último que dirás, ambos lo saben, lentamente recargas tu cabeza sobre el hombro de tu amigo.

_¿Qué se siente?_

_Desgarre, tirón, dolor._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, los comentarios son gratis, ya lo saben :B hasta la próxima**


	18. Algunas veces

**"Algunas veces"**

Algunas veces simplemente no lo podías evitar.

Te maldices internamente justo en el momento en que tu vista se va a parar a esa castaña amiga tuya, eres consciente de cómo tu novia Ginny roda los ojos y se hace la ofendida, tú no puedes más que desviar sólo unos segundos la vista de tu amiga para tratar de contentar a tu adorable novia, como era de esperarse no tuviste mucho éxito, la menor de los Weasley te voltea la cara y abandona las tres escobas donde Ron, Hermione, ella y tú tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla.

Ves su cabellera pelirroja desaparecer por la puerta mientras la disculpa muere en tu garganta, niegas la cabeza y posas tu vista en la mesa donde no le hace daño a nadie, de un trago acabas tu bebida mientras sientes unos castaños ojos clavados en tu nuca.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

La pregunta de tu amigo te obliga a levantar la vista, sonriendo falsamente te encoges de hombros y alegas algo de humor menstrual, tu comentario logro que Ron escupiera lo que bebía manchándose toda la camisa, ríes por lo sucedido pero tu risa muere en el instante que ves cómo ella te mira enfadada.

— No le encuentro la gracia Harry.

— Vamos Hermione, admítelo, fue gracioso.

— ¡Tú cállate Ronald!

Una pelea da inicio y mientras ves discutir a ese par, no puedes evitar mirar detenidamente a Hermione, esa chica que ha sido tu amiga a lo largo de todos esos años, esa que te ha acompañado en las aventuras más peligrosas e increíbles, esa que sin saber porque razón desde hace un tiempo el sólo verla te ponía los nervios de punta, te hacia decir estupideces y claro, tales reacciones te ocasionaban peleas con tu querida novia Ginny; al pensar en la pelirroja no puedes evitar enarcar una ceja mientras das un trago a tu cerveza, la verdad era que no entendías porque seguías con esa pelirroja… Un suspiro por lo bajo que sólo capto la atención de tu querida castaña, Hermione dejo a Ron hablando solo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Palabras sin sentido que salieron de tus labios, cansado te levantaste de aquella silla logrando que tus amigos pararan la pelea.

— Sera mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Vas a buscar a Ginny?

¿Fue molestia lo que viste en el rostro de Hermione? Confundido, niegas con la cabeza, tu castaña amiga sonríe, se pone de pie y toma sorpresivamente tu mano.

— Vámonos entonces.

Los colores suben a tu rostro, Ron que está lo suficientemente molesto porque lo dejaron hablando solo no se da cuenta, pero jurarías Hermione si, un suave apretón mientras la ves directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que te vuelven loco, le sonríes y acaricias su mano.

Sabes que está mal, sabes que no es lo correcto, sabes que por alguna extraña razón ustedes nunca podrían estar juntos pero aun así, había algo dentro de ti que mandaba todo al demonio en momentos como aquellos, porque…

Algunas veces simplemente no lo podías evitar.

**Fin**

* * *

**Otro drabble extraño, espero que les guste, los comentarios son gratis ya lo saben :B**


	19. ¿Qué pretendes?

"**¿Qué pretendes?"**

_¿Qué pretendes? _

La mueca de burla aparece en tu rostro al ver cómo todo mi cuerpo se estremece ante tu tacto, tus frías y largas manos acarician con dulzura mi rostro, inútilmente trato de escapar de tu agarre, es en ese intento que aprisionas más mi cuerpo a aquella abandonada pared.

Acercas tu diabólico rostro al mío a tal punto de que puedo saborear tu aroma, sin poderlo evitar entreabro la boca deseando probar tus labios, escucho una risa de tu parte mientras pegas tu nariz a mi cuello.

— No.

Al escuchar tu respuesta no puedo más que morder mi labio para no gritarte cosas de las que estoy segura mañana me arrepentiría, molesta te empujo con todas las fuerzas que tengo, fuerzas que no son suficientes porque tú, no te inmutaste.

— Basta.

_¿Qué pretendes? _

Tu mano se posa sobre mi cintura, me aprietas con fuerza y me acercas más a tu lado, el corazón late desbocado al sentir como con tus mortíferos labios vas depositando besos en mi cuello, un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

_¿Qué pretendes? _

— Por favor.

Un gemido ahogado al sentir como el vestido va subiendo poco a poco, al sentir como tu tacto me quema, al saber que esto no es más que un juego para ti.

La música se sigue escuchando a lo lejos, en mi mente no puedo evitar visualizar las preguntas que todos harían al entender que ambos faltábamos en ese pequeño salón.

_¿Qué pretendes? _

Sin poderlo evitar la imagen de cierta pelirroja llega a mi mente, al recordar como descaradamente te habías comprometido con ella hace unas horas mientras secretamente me jurabas amor eterno, logro que las lágrimas desbordaran mis ojos, lágrimas que fueron a parar a tu rostro, logrando captar por fin tu atención.

Tus orbes verdes, se muestran confusas, tu mano deja de acariciarme y enarcas una ceja, con tu dedo pulgar limpias la lluvia que quedó varada en mis mejillas.

— No llores.

Besas mi rostro, cada rincón del mismo, menos los labios. En tus actos no puedo negar se puede palpar el amor pero ¿De qué sirve?

Orgullosa saco fuerzas de dónde puedo, retiro tu mano y te empujo de nuevo alejándote sólo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, casi podría jurar que vi en tus ojos dolor.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿A qué juegas? ¿Qué esperas que haga ahora?

Mis preguntas logran sacarte una triste sonrisa, abres la boca para decir algo pero no pronuncias palabra alguna, niegas con la cabeza y suspiras lentamente; unos pasos que se escuchan lejanos, por fin alguien nos está buscando, rápidamente acomodo mi vestido mientras tú haces lo propio con tu traje.

_¿Qué pretendes? _

Decidida a dejar todo atrás avanzo sin dirigirte una sola mirada, de la nada tu mano aprisiona mi brazo impidiéndome continuar, giras mi cuerpo y me encaras de nuevo hacia ti.

— Amarte, olvidarte, tenerte, perderte, desearte, odiarte, soñarte, protegerte… cuidarte…

— Pero…

Sueltas mi brazo, besas mi nariz y te alejas sin decir más, simplemente no puedo ni quiero entender.

_¿Qué pretendes? _

**Fin**

* * *

**No le busquen mucho sentido que no lo tiene, solamente apareció en mi cabeza y lo tuve que escribir, aun así espero que les haya gustado, los comentarios son gratis :B**


End file.
